Noch einmal lieben Tibbs
by anonyma0403
Summary: Gibbs sehnt sich danach noch einmal die große Liebe zu erleben. Wird er sie finden?


_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm colder _

Leise fallen die Schneeflocken zu Boden. Ich sitze entspannt in dem behaglichsten Raum in meinem Haus. Hier gibt es ein weiches Sofa, ein kleines Feuer prasselt im Kamin. In einer Ecke steht ein alter Sekretär, ein Erbstück meines Großvaters. An diesen setze ich mich um nachzudenken, um Zeichnungen zu erstellen, wenn mich meine Sucht ergreift ein Boot neu zu erschaffen. Hier schaue ich die mittlerweile leicht gelbstichigen Bilder von Kelly und Shannon an, wenn mich der Schmerz überrollt.

Diesen Raum hat bislang nur mein Freund Duck betreten, besucht mich irgendein anderer Mensch, dann achte ich peinlich genau darauf, dass die hübsch verzierte Flügeltür fest verschlossen ist. Hier sitzen Duck und ich an manchen Abenden zusammen. Er mit einer Tasse Earl Grey in der Hand, ich meist mit einem Bourbon. Manchmal unterhalten wir uns leise, manchmal hängen wir einfach unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schweigen breitet sich dann wohlig aus und wir entspannen uns von unserem häufig nervenaufreibenden Job.

Nein, ich sitze nicht in meinem Keller, wenn ich relaxen möchte. Ein Trugschluss. Mein Boot, meine kleine Kelly, die ich so mühevoll und so voller Freude und Stolz zu Leben erweckt habe, liegt in einem kleinen Bootshaus auf dem Potomac River und schaukelt sanft auf dem dunklen Wasser. Sie fehlt mir ein wenig und bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Stunden, die ich mit ihr verbracht habe, muß ich wehmütig lächeln. Seitdem sie nicht mehr in meinem Keller liegt, bin ich selten dort unten. Allerdings habe ich eine neue Idee. In ein paar Tagen werde ich wieder einmal den Baumarkt aufsuchen und Unmengen an Holz herbeischaffen. Ducky hat vor kurzem erwähnt, dass in seinem Garten eine Vogelvoilere fehlt. Er hat im April Geburtstag. Ein angemessenes Geschenk für einen so guten Freund.

Hohe Regale aus dunklem Holz reichen vom Fußboden bis zur Zimmerdecke. Sie biegen sich schon fast ein wenig unter der Last der vielen Bücher, die auf ihren Regalböden ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben. Ich wunder mich selbst darüber, dass meine Büchersammlung einen ganzen Raum füllen kann. Und das, obwohl ich immer behaupte nicht gern zu lesen. Es befinden sich auch nur sehr wenige Romane in meinen Regalen, die meisten haben Shannon gehört. Wie könnte ich die wegschmeißen?

Heute ist Heilig Abend. Ich höre die Kirchenglocken, die treuen Schäfchen wandern heute in Scharen über die verschneiten Gehwege um die Abendandacht zu besuchen. Ich muß ein wenig schmunzeln. Schmunzeln über diese „Schein-Heiligen". Ich habe mich von Gott abgewandt, mag er davon halten was er will, wenn ich auf ihn vertraue kommt nichts bei rum. Ich nehme die Dinge lieber selbst in die Hand.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Ich lausche in die Stille. Es ist seit Jahren der erste Weihnachtsabend, an dem ich nicht im Hauptquartier sitze und arbeite. Es ist der erste Weihnachtsabend, seit Shannon und Kelly mir geraubt wurden, an dem ich nicht irgendwann sturzbetrunken vom Sofa fallen werde. Ja, ich habe natürlich ein Glas Bourbon in der Hand, aber an diesem einen Glas nippe ich seit gut zwei Stunden. Irgendwie hilft es mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen, das nervige Kribbeln in meinem Magen zu überdecken. Ich meine, ich bin Gibbs, der knallharte Brocken, mir kribbeln höchstens die Finger, wenn ich zu weit von DiNozzo entfernt bin um ihm eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Tony…

Obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich bereit bin mich noch einmal zu binden, ob ich in der Lage bin mich einem anderen Menschen zu öffnen, habe ich doch diesen ersten Schritt gemacht. Diesen Schritt, der meine Gefühle entweder offenbart oder mein Verderben sein wird.

Seit einiger Zeit gibt es einen Menschen in meinem Leben, der es schafft mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Betritt er den Raum, so hebt sich sofort merklich meine Laune. Nicht, dass ich mir das je anmerken lassen würde… In den letzten Wochen jedoch hat sich irgendetwas zwischen uns verändert, manchmal starren wir uns minutenlang über unsere Schreibtische hinweg an, ich ertappe mich immer häufiger dabei, wie ich ihn anlächle. Ich meine, ein Gibbs lächelt doch nicht… Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen sollte. Ich befürchte in diesem intensiven Blick, diesen unglaublich funkelnden, grünen Augen zu versinken und nie wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Und er lässt all diese Dinge zu. Tony flirtet mit mir.

Sein Verhalten, das ich hoffentlich nicht falsch interpretiere, hat mich zu diesem nächsten Schritt getrieben und nun frage ich mich sekündlichen ob es das Richtige war. Ich habe ihm, als ich heute Mittagdas Hauptquartier verlassen habe, einfach so gesagt, dass er mir fehlen wird, wenn wir uns über die Feiertage nicht sehen. Ich habe das nicht etwa cool und lässig nebenher irgendwie erwähnt, während ich mir unheimlich sexy meine Jacke über die Schulter werfe, oder so. Nein, ich habe gestottert und gestammelt, habe meine Jacke erwürgt und bin rotgeworden. Nachdem ich es endlich irgendwie geschaffte habe diese Worte verständlich zu artikulieren, bin ich fast zum Fahrstuhl gerannt.

Ich gehe mir selbst auf die Nerven. Ich bin doch kein verdammter Schuljunge. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich bin Gibbs, ich bin ein Weiberheld, ein Schürzenjäger. Verdammt. Was soll das Theater, Gibbs?

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Ich trinke einen weiteren winzigen Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit in meinem Glas und schwenke es. Kleine glänzende Tropfen perlen am Rand des Glases ab. Ich reiße meinen Blick von dem Glas los und verändere ein wenig meine Haltung, wende mich der Leselampe zu, unter der der große Sessel steht in dem ich sitze. Ich versuche mich wieder auf den Bericht zu konzentrieren, den ich in der Hand halte. Es ist vergeblich. Tony hat ihn geschrieben und ich muß immer wieder daran denken, wie seine feinen, langgliedrigen Hände sich bewegen, wenn er am Computer Berichte schreibt. Wie seine Hände sich wohl auf meiner Haut anfühlen würden? Vermutlich wie warme Seide. Allein bei der Vorstellung wird mir ein wenig warm und mein Herz fängt an zu galoppieren.

Könnte ich es? Könnte ich noch einmal mein Herz und meine Seele einem anderen Menschen anvertrauen? Ich würde es so gern können. Und vielleicht tue ich es bereits. Wann fängt man an zu lieben? Ist es schon dieses Kribbeln im Bauch? Oder fängt es erst richtig an, wenn man selbst das Herz des anderen in Händen hält.

Oh, Himmel!! Gibbs, hör auf zu denken, du machst mich wahnsinnig! Seit wann denkt mein Kopf so einen schwülstigen Mist? Wo zum Teufel ist meine rationale Denkweise geblieben?

Die Türglocke reißt mich aus meinen nervtötenden Gedanken. Ich lege den Bericht aus der Hand und stelle das Glas auf den Tisch. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Halb acht. Ich frage mich wer das sein könnte. Ducky auf keinen Fall, meinen alten Freund hat es schwer erwischt. Er hat sich Hals über Kopf in eine Historikerin verliebt. Heather. Sie passen gut zusammen und ich freue mich sehr für die beiden. Auch wenn der Neid über ihr Glück ein wenig an mir nagt.

Ich öffne die Tür. Der kalte Wind treibt mir vereinzelte Schneeflocken entgegen. Mein Blick trifft auf klare grüne Augen, die mich ein wenig verlegen anschauen. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken. „Tony…", ich kann nur Flüstern.

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look __around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me _

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

"Hi Boss!", seine Stimme klingt rau und ungewohnt schüchtern. Mir fällt nichts ein, was ich sagen könnte. In meinem Kopf herrscht eigenartige Leere. Ich öffne die Tür ein Stück weiter und gehe einen Schritt zurück. Zögernd betritt Tony mein Haus. Ich kann den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. In seinen braunen Haaren haben sich kleine Schneekristalle verfangen und glitzern im fahlen Licht, dass aus meiner kleinen Bibliothek in den Flur fällt.

„Ich habe eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht, aber wenn ich störe… Also…", er räuspert sich und ich muß ein wenig grinsen, als ich sehe, dass ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen steigt.

„Komm nur rein.", erwidere ich einfallsreich. Ein wenig unschlüssig schaut er sich um. Dann zieht er seinen Mantel aus, legt ihn sich über den Arm. Ich finde seinen unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck einfach nur bezaubernd und starre ihn weiter, nicht sonderlich intelligent grinsend, an. Der Schnee tropft von seinen Schuhen, mittlerweile steht er in einer kleinen Pfütze. Als er es bemerkt zieht er sich hastig die Schuhe aus, wirbelt herum um sie auf die Fußmatte zu stellen und tappt auf Socken in die Schneepfütze.

Ein unbändiges Lachen kriecht meine Kehle hinauf und ich kann es einfach nicht aufhalten. Nach einem kurzen Moment stimmt Tony mit ein. So gelöst wage ich es einfach seine Hand zu greifen und ziehe ihn hinter mir her in meinen kleinen privaten Rückzugsort. Immer noch lachend schubse ich ihn leicht auf das gemütliche Sofa. Ich will eigentlich seine Hand loslassen, aber er hält meine festumschlossen. Ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein Blick fesselt mich. „Tony…", es scheint Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis ich wieder Herr meiner Sinne bin. Nehme ihm die Weinflasche aus der Hand. „Ich… der Wein, ich werde ihn vielleicht einfach öffnen." Himmel, was bin ich doch für ein Intelligenzbolzen! Tony grinst und murmelt irgendetwas, was sich anhört wie „Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen". Keine Ahnung was er mir damit sagen will, aber wie bereits festgestellt, ich bin heute nicht sonderlich auf der Höhe.

Im Wohnzimmer atme ich tief ein und versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das klappt schon den ganzen Tag nicht, weiß auch nicht warum ich mir schon wieder diese Mühe mache. Ich nehme zwei Rotweingläser aus dem Schrank. Eine kleine Staubschicht liegt auf ihnen und schnell wische ich mit dem Ärmel meines Sweatshirts durch die Gläser. Direkt neben meinem Ohr ertönt ein raues, leises Lachen. Ich zucke zusammen. Seit wann kann Tony sich lautlos bewegen?

Ich bleibe stehen wie erstarrt. Tony hat den Wein in der Hand und schenkt ihn in die Gläser, die ich noch immer festhalte. Er steht immer noch schräg hinter mir. Ich drehe mich nicht um. Egal was ich tue, es kann nur schlimmer werden. Er greift nach einem der Gläser und ich merke, dass er einen Schritt zurück tritt. Seine warme Hand legt sich sanft auf meine Schulter. Ich zucke schon wieder zusammen.

„Gibbs?", flüstert er, „Was hast Du?"

Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm um, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. „Du bist hier?", eine Frage, obwohl er offensichtlich vor mir steht. Und zum anbeißen aussieht. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen, als mein Blick über seine langen, muskulösen Beine wandert. Er trägt dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Bevor ich mit meinem Blick sein Gesicht erreicht habe spüre ich seine Hand an meiner Wange. Ich schließe die Augen, atme seinen herben und doch süßen Duft ein, dränge näher an seine Hand, bevor ich leicht die kleine pulsierende Stelle an seinem Handgelenk küsse.

_I wanna know __what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Dieser kleine Küss hinterlässt ein wohliges Kribbeln auf meinen Lippen. Ich lasse meinen Mund einen Moment an der Stelle liegen und spüre wie sein Puls sich beschleunigt. Ich hebe nun endlich doch meinen Blick. Die grünen Augen funkeln mir entgegen. Sie wirken ausgehungert und wild und zugleich liebevoll und sanft. Meine Knie werden weich und ich mache schnell einen Schritt auf Tony zu, bevor meine Beine mir den Dienst versagen. Ich lege eine Hand in seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir. Als mein Mund den seinen trifft stockt mir der Atem und mein Herz hämmert wie wild in meiner Brust. Tony zieht mich in eine drängende Umarmung und drückt sein Becken gegen meins. Ich bemerke erst jetzt, wie unangenehm eng meine Jeans geworden ist. Seine Hände gleiten unter meinen Pullover. Wir verschmelzen im Rhythmus unserer Küsse und der erforschenden Berührungen. Ich ziehe sein Hemd aus der Hose und streichel die samtweiche Haut seines muskelbepackten Rückens, lasse davon ab und öffne die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Ich keuche, als sich seine Fingerspitzen an den Bund meiner Hose verirren. Es wird noch enger in der verdammten Jeans, auch wenn ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Tony zieht mir mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung das Sweatshirt über den Kopf. Er macht einen Schritt zurück und betrachtet meine nackte Brust. Ich spüre wie ich rot werde, kann aber dem Drang wiederstehen mich seinem prüfenden Blick zu entziehen. Mein Oberkörper ist von kleinen und großen Narben übersät. Souvenirs meiner Dienstjahre als Marine, einige auch noch nicht so alt, weniger verblichen. So etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt, ich will, dass Tony mich attraktiv findet. Ich will ihm gefallen und fühle mich von seiner atemberaubenden Schönheit völlig erschlagen.

Langsam kommt er näher, legt seine Hände auf meinen Hintern und zieht mich zu sich heran. Er küßt meine Schulter, lässt seine Zunge meine Brust entlang gleiten und murmelt zwischen durch immer wieder kleine Schweinereien, die ich kaum verstehe, da ich damit beschäftigt bin nicht Ohnmächtig zu werden. Meine Hose platzt gleich, mein Schwanz ist sowas von steinhart. Ich stöhne und keuche unter seinen Berührungen. Ich habe nun wirklich geduldig genug darauf gewartet, dass er sich meiner Erektion annimmt, aber mein italienischer Gott macht keine Anstalten. Ich fluche, greife grob seine Hand, die er wieder auf meinen Hintern gelegt hat und lege sie auf meinen Schwanz. Er lacht leise und beginnt an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Seine Hand, von der ich Rettung erhofft hatte, liegt bewegungslos auf dieser verdammt harten Beule. „Oh, Tony, bitte…", wieder dieses Lachen, „bitte", keuche ich noch einmal. Er seufzt, nimmt seine Hand von der Stelle (ich bringe ihn um!) und drückt sein Becken fest gegen meins. Ich schwanke und muß mich an ihm festhalten. „Sollen wir gleich hier?", fragt er und ich versuche meine Lungen mit Luft zu füllen."Oben…", kann ich grade noch erwidern. Ich drehe mich um, Tony umschlingt meinen Oberkörper von hinten und saugt sich mit seinem heißen Mund an meinem Hals fest. Als wir die Treppe erreicht haben drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um, küsse ihn hart und fordernd. Das Spiel, was er da mit mir getrieben hat ist endgültig vorbei. Ich bin der Boss und wenn er mich noch einmal so zappeln lässt, setzt es eine Kopfnuss.

_Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah_

Wir wanken wild küssend die Treppe hinauf. Ich dirigiere ihn den Flur entlang zur Schlafzimmertür. Stoße ihn auf das Bett. Ich setze mich auf seine Oberschenkel, reiße das Hemd von seinen Schultern und beiße ihn grob in die Brust. Plötzlich scheint er es ganz eilig zu haben, und öffnet endlich meine Hose. Ich atme tief ein und schließe die Augen. „Tony, ich will Dich! Ich will Dich jetzt!!"

„Ok, Boss!", flüstert er und schubst mich von seinem Schoß. In Windeseile zieht er sich die Hose vom Hintern und liegt nackt und grinsend vor mir. In meinen Adern kocht das Blut, ich schlüpfe ebenfalls aus meiner Jeans und sehe mit Genugtuung wie Tony beim Anblick meines extrem geschwollenen Schwanzes die Augenbrauen ein wenig hochzieht.

Ich zögere einen Moment. „Hey Kleiner, ich hab das noch nie gemacht, ok!?" Tony nickt und lächelt mich liebevoll an. Ich schmelze dahin. Ich gehe zu Kommode und öffne die oberste Schublade. Das Päckchen mit den Kondomen liegt obendrauf, die kleine Tube mit dem Gleitgel muss ich einen viel zu langen Augenblick suchen.

Ich merke wie meine Hände zittern, mir ist ein wenig schwindelig.

Ich knie mich zwischen Tonys leichtgespreizte Beine. Sein Atem geht schnell und seine goldene, seidige Haut glänzt vor Schweiß. Ich lasse etwas von dem Gleitmittel auf meine Hand tropfen. Langsam beginne ich ihn zwischen seinen Beinen zu streicheln. Wie zufällig verschwindet ein Finger in seiner zarten Enge. Er keucht ein wenig und ich spüre wie seine Muskeln sich anspannen. Ich bewege meinen Finger nicht, beuge mich aber vor und beginne seine Brust zu küssen. Ich ziehe mit der Zunge kleine Kreise um seine Brustwarzen. Nach kurzer Zeit entspannt mein kleiner Prinz sich und beginnt sein Becken zu heben, gegen meine Hand zu drücken. Ich unterstütze seinen Rhythmus mit meiner Hand und betrachte sein Gesicht. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine weichen, vollen Lippen leicht geöffnet, er scheint ganz weit weg und doch so nah wie noch nie. Leise beginnt er zu stöhnen, seine Bewegungen werden schneller. Das bisschen Blut, dass mein Hirn zurückerobern konnte jagt in Sekundenschnelle runter in meinen Schritt. Ich lasse noch etwas mehr Gleitgel auf meine Hand laufen und bringe sachte einen zweiten Finger vor seinen heißen Eingang. Er keucht, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als ich beginne ihn sanft zu weiten. Ich halte wieder ganz still, warte darauf, dass er sich entspannt und meine Nähe sucht.

Ich beuge mich wieder vor, verteile zarte Küsse rund um seinen Bauchnabel, arbeite mich mit der Zunge vor in Richtung Süden. Als meine Zungenspitze seine rosige Eichel erreicht, beginnt er seine Hüften zu bewegen. Er öffnet die Augen, greift in meine Haare. „Komm schon, Boss. Ich will Dich jetzt in mir spüren."

Kleine wilde Stromschläge zucken durch meinen Unterleib, bei dem Gedanken an das, was nun folgen soll. Ich reiche diesem anbetungswürdigen Kerl ein Kondom und grinse ihn an, „Ich denke, dass ist Dein Job, Kleiner." Er lacht gefährlich leise, ein Laut der mich nur noch mehr erregt, und öffnet das kleine Päckchen gekonnt mit den Zähnen. Mit einer quälend langsamen, zarten Berührung zieht er das Gummi über meine Erektion. Eisige Schauer laufen mir über den Rücken. Er streichelt mich mit den Fingerspitzen und ich verliere beinahe den Verstand. Als ich spüre, wie es in meinem Schwanz beginnt zu pulsieren, halte ich seine Hand fest. Ich will nicht, dass es so endet.

Als ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle habe, verteile ich Gleitgel auf dem Kondom, nehme mein bestes Stück in die Hand und streiche damit langsam an Tonys heißem Eingang entlang. Problemlos gleitet er in die enge Öffnung. Tony verspannt sich, krallt die Hände ins Laken, kann einen kleinen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Sein Schließmuskel hat sich so fest um meine Erektion gelegt, dass schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzen. Ein geiles Gefühl. Aber noch unglaublicher wird es als Tony sich beginnt zu entspannen und diese unglaubliche Enge samtweich wird. „Geht es, kleiner Prinz?", frage ich zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Ich war noch nie so kurz davor die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren.

„Ja, verdammt, Jethro, beweg Dich.", er windet sich vor Verlangen. Aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen, noch nicht, entweder ist es dann sofort vorbei oder ich werde zu heftig. Ich will ihm nicht weh tun. Ich greife mit beiden Händen nach seinem Becken und presse ihn in die Laken. „Tony, bring mich nicht um. Moment…"

In seinen Augen blitzt es bedrohlich. Er verliert sich jeden Moment, genauso wie ich. Ich lasse ihn los und er beginnt wieder leicht sein Becken zu heben. Gut, er will es so, denke ich und lasse alle Beherrschung fallen. Ich schaffe es irgendwie meine Bewegungen zu zügeln, jedoch nicht lange. Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles, ich nehme nur noch Tonys Keuchen wahr und dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl in meinem Unterleib. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meine Augen nicht geschlossen habe, aber ich sehe nichts mehr. Vermutlich ist einfach nicht mehr genug Blut in meiner oberen Körperregion vorhanden um alle Funktionen aufrecht zu erhalten. Heisere Schreie dringen in mein Bewußtsein, im ersten Moment denke ich, dass sie von Tony kommen, doch dann wird mir klar, dass sie meiner Kehle entweichen. Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über das was ich tue, meine ganze Existenz hat sich auf den Bereich um meine Lenden verringern.

Ich spüre wie Tony nach meiner Hand greift und sie um seinen Schwanz legt. Ich bewege meine Hand einfach in dem Rhythmus meiner Stöße. Tony wimmert und windet sich, er stöhnt und keucht, bis er mit einem freudigen Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kommt. Er ergießt sich in meine Hand und sein ureigener Geruch betört mich nur noch mehr. Hektisch stoße ich meinen Schwanz in ihn, selbst wenn ich wollte, ich wäre nicht in der Lage mich zu unterbrechen. Das Ziehen und Kribbeln in meiner Lendengegend nimmt zu, ich verliere den Verstand. Ich möchte ihn noch intensiver spüren, dränge tief in ihn, bis ich auf dem Höhepunkt die Kraft verliere. Ich falle nach vorne, lande bebend auf Tonys Brust. Seine Arme umfangen mich. Er hält meinen zitternden, sich windenden Körper ganz fest. Das Pulsieren in meinem Glied findet kein Ende, wieder und wieder fließt stoßweise der Samen aus mir heraus. Das Keuchen, welches aus meiner Kehle dringt wird nach einer Ewigkeit leiser. In meiner Brust zieht sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Leises Schluchzen bahnt sich den Weg an die Oberfläche. Tränen laufen mir über das Gesicht. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Tony zieht mich noch fester an sich, bedeckt mein Gesicht mit seinen Küssen, streichelt mich unablässig.

Ich bin völlig überwältig, von dem was ich grade erleben durfte, von Tonys sanftem Lächeln und seinem seligen Ausdruck in den Augen, aber vor allem von der Liebe, die endlich wieder Zutritt zu meinem Leben erhalten hat.


End file.
